Faire un choix
by Watachan
Summary: Défi pour Ficothèque Ardente. Sasuke n'allait pas bien depuis la mort de sa mère, alors il avait décidé d'en finir avec cette souffrance, une bonne fois pour toute. WARNING: Histoire sur le suicide des ados. UA. Léger NaruSasuNaru.


Il s'agit d'un nouveau défi du Mouvement perpétuel du site Ficothèque Ardente^^

Bon, on est d'accord que je n'ai jamais eu envie de me suicider, donc retranscrire les vrais sentiments d'un suicidaire m'est impossible. J'ai juste écris comme je pensais que ça puisse se passer dans la tête de Sasuke.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Faire un choix**

Il se souvenait assez distinctement comment tout avait commencé. Et c'était à un événement précis.

La mort de sa mère.

Uchiha Mikoto était le lien unissant les trois hommes de la maison, à la fois épouse, mère et confidente, elle les écoutait chacun, leur prodiguait ses conseils et pensait les blessures des mots agressifs.

Le jour où une rupture d'anévrisme l'avait touché alors qu'elle rentrait de ses courses, à même pas 100 mètres de son domicile, ce fut la fin de la vie heureuse de Sasuke, ainsi que son frère et son père. Le chagrin ne quitta jamais Fugaku, la perte de sa chère épouse lui rongeant les boyaux, jusqu'à un plan médical, le stresse lui laissant des douleurs permanentes. Itachi, qui était déjà très secret auparavant, ne parla plus durant longtemps, plus un seul mot ne sortant de sa bouche pendant des semaines, des mois. Et Sasuke, qui était en dernière année au lycée, vit ses notes dégringolées.

Telle une série de domino plaçaient les uns derrière les autres, la mort de Mikoto entraîna un profond malaise entre les trois hommes, malaise que Sasuke ressentit plus fort étant très sensible, ses notes chutant, amenant la colère de son père, qui lui fit se sentir comme un misérable. L'absence de soutien d'Itachi pesa lourd dans la balance de son mental.

Sasuke commença à croire qu'il ne servait à rien, que personne n'avait besoin de lui. Juste pour essayer, il avait passer la nuit dehors une fois, et se rendit compte en rentrant que personne n'avait remarqué son absence. S'il avait été attentif, il se serait rendu compte que son père s'était encore une fois assommé de somnifère cette nuit précise, et que son frère n'avait même pas couché là non plus.

Mais dans son esprit déjà instable, ce fut la preuve que personne ne l'aimait.

Les amis ? Karin l'aimait seulement pour son look, tout le monde le savait. Suigetsu le trouvait sympa et traînait avec lui parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et ne parlons pas de Juugo, pour qui la compagnie des animaux était mille fois plus plaisante. Ses fangirls n'étaient même pas un réconfort, vu qu'elle était à mettre avec Karin. Tout pour le physique, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elles l'adoraient. Les mecs se fichaient de son existence, quand ils n'espéraient pas qu'il disparaisse de leur vue. Il y avait bien quelques personnes sympa dans sa classe, comme Uzumaki Naruto qui traînait avec lui depuis le collège. Mais un soir qu'il faisait une liste des personnes l'entourant et les classait par ordre de couleurs, par ordre d'attachement...

… aucune ne parvenait à recevoir cette couleur bleue qu'il avait décidé d'attribuer aux personnes qui pleurerait pour sa mort. Jetant le marqueur bleu dans un coin de sa chambre, il retint ses larmes en se mordant les lèvres. Des larmes de rage. Des larmes de désespoir. Des larmes d'abandon.

Il en avait assez. Il ne se voyait plus que comme une corps animé traînant ses membres d'un endroit à un autre selon son emploi du temps. Pire encore, il réalisa un jour qu'il n'avait plus fait de sortie autre que pour le lycée et quelques courses depuis la mort de sa mère. Avant, elle organisait des pic-nic les dimanches après-midis, préparant ses bons plats pour profiter d'un soleil radieux.

Il lui semblait que le soleil, c'était sa mère. Et maintenant qu'elle était morte, le monde était aussi sombre que la nuit. Une nuit éternelle dans laquelle il ne voulait pas rester.

-Sasuke, t'as entendu ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda le blond en face de lui, qui faisait la moue.

-T'as rien écouté du tout !

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il n'était plus d'humeur, ni à lui parler, ni à rien en fait.

-Bon, je te le redis. Ma mère est d'accord pour que j'invite autant de personnes que je veux pour mon anniversaire. C'est mes 18 ans tu sais ! Et donc, t'es invité !

-Je n'irai pas.

-Prétends pas que t'es occupé. C'est dans 3 semaines, t'as le temps de t'organiser. Et pour le cadeau, si tu sais pas quoi me prendre, des coupons de réduction à Ichiraku me suffisent, fit-il avec un sourire idiot.

Le brun se leva de sa table et prit son sac, en ayant assez d'entendre le blond dire n'importe quoi. Il s'éloignait déjà que l'autre reprenait.

-Tu viendras, pas vrai ?

-Non.

Et il partit sans attendre. Sur le chemin, il repensa au sourire du blond lorsqu'il l'avait invité. Naruto était gentil, trop peut-être bien. Et en réalité, il était content qu'il lui propose de venir. Le blond était le genre à être ami avec tout le monde, même les plus difficiles d'accès, comme Neji, le cousin d'une élève de leur classe, qui était le genre à ne pas faire confiance facilement.

Sasuke sourit malgré lui. Il regretterait Naruto, c'était un type un peu chiant, très idiot, mais son cœur était toujours à la bonne place. Serait-il triste à l'annonce de sa mort ? Avec une certaine honte, il l'espéra. Après tout, il avait cherché ces derniers mois quelqu'un pour lui donner envie de continuer à vivre, sans succès. Naruto n'était pas suffisant, et il le regrettait.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la tombe de sa mère, il laissa tomber son sac de cours. La tombe était propre, car c'était la seule occupation de son père les dimanches : aller nettoyer les feuilles mortes, passer un coup de chiffon et changer les fleurs. Il s'agenouilla, se retenant de tomber à genoux devant la dernière demeure de celle qui le serrait si doucement contre elle les soirs d'orages, le grondait quand il était trop collant avec son frère, et le soignait lorsqu'il se faisait mal dans le jardin. Les souvenirs revinrent éveiller ses larmes, mais il les sécha d'un revers de manches. Il serait bientôt en paix, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

Tendant la main, il ouvrit son sac et fouilla. Il sortit une enveloppe, qu'il plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. La lettre à l'intérieur avait été rédigé la veille et il était heureux de n'avoir rien eu à rajouter dans la journée. Puis il prit un flacon de médicaments et une bouteille d'eau. Relevant la tête, il trouva le cimetière calme. Un peu plus loin, un couple passait dans l'allée de gravier, la femme tenant un mouchoir sur son visage. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer qui ils avaient perdu, peut-être un enfant ? Ou un parent ? De l'autre côté, un homme regardait une tombe avec un air morne, et repartit vite, laissant le brun seul dans cette partie reculé du cimetière.

Un dernier coup d'oeil tout autour de lui, afin d'être sûr, et il alla s'adosser contre la tombe de sa mère. Un à un, il prit les somnifères de son père, vidant le flacon de sa dizaine de pilule. Plus il en prenait, plus il sentait les effets arriver et lui vriller l'esprit. Il commença à avoir froid après le sixième, sa tête lui tourna au huitième, et il sentit son corps ne plus lui répondre lorsqu'il avala le dernier. Il essaya de plier ses jambes vers son torse, mais c'était comme si son corps était déconnecter, incapable de bouger. Il s'en effraya un instant, puis il se rappela où il était, contre quelle tombe il se trouvait, et il ferma les yeux, n'arrivant plus à lutter contre la somnolence le gagnant. Il sentit sa tempe contre le marbre, le vent froid d'une journée de mi-septembre trop fraîche lui glaçant le dos. Il lui semblait que le monde tournait plus lentement tout à coup. Il ouvrit ses yeux une dernière fois, mais tout ce qu'il voyait été flou. Il en déduisit que l'overdose le gagnait, et que la mort n'était pas loin. Encore quelques instants, et il partirait dans un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait pas.

* * *

Naruto avait à peine connu son père. Namikaze Minato était candidat pour la place de maire 10 ans plus tôt. Il inspirait le respect et la confiance, c'était un homme bon et sérieux, dédié à Konoha, sa ville bien aimée. Beaucoup de gens avaient voté pour lui, et il avait fini maire une belle journée de printemps, alors que les cerisiers en fleurs perdaient leurs magnifiques pétales.

Et après seulement deux heures de fonction, il était mort.

Un homme, visiblement malade mentalement et ayant voté pour un concurrent du blond, n'avait pu supporter de le voir être élu, et au milieu de la cohue provoqué par sa victoire, Minato avait fini avec une balle dans un poumon. Il était mort dans les bras de Kushina, la mère de Naruto, alors qu'elle lui interdisait de partir, jurant qu'elle le tuerait s'il partait maintenant. La rousse avait été longtemps à terre émotionnellement, et la seule raison qui lui avait permis de se relever, c'était son fils. Sans Naruto, elle aurait fini comme Uchiha Fugaku, sous ordonnance de somnifères, incapable de poursuivre sa vie normalement.

Naruto était donc fier d'être la raison de vivre de sa mère, et il se souvenait. Son père avait toujours privilégié la gentillesse et l'écoute, il disait qu'en temps de crise, l'écoute était primordiale pour aider les autres, que juste laisser quelqu'un vous parler pouvait changer sa vie.

Curieusement, le silence plus que pesant de Sasuke depuis la mort de sa mère en avait dit plus que s'il s'était confié à lui. Ses derniers mois, il avait cru que Sasuke était en pleine reconstruction. Mais depuis quelques temps, un drôle de pressentiment le taraudait. Et ce matin, en s'installant en classe, en voyant le brun, quelque chose en lui hurla, cherchant à le prévenir. Un sentiment que Sasuke n'allait pas bien du tout, qu'il avait besoin de lui. Peut-être à cause de sa posture, plus courbée que d'ordinaire ? Ou son absence et son silence depuis la première heure de cours ? Naruto écoutait son instinct, mais le brun ne voulait pas parler, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait ouvert la discussion sur son anniversaire. Mais rien, le brun était encore plus froid que d'habitude.

Quand Naruto était entré dans le cimetière, pour aller sur la tombe de son père, c'était avec l'intention de parler à la pierre. Une sale manie le faisant souvent passer pour un fou, mais ça l'aider. Il se focalisait mieux quand il était là, comme s'il entendait les conseils de son père, comme s'il arrivait à raisonner mieux ici.

Mais en passant par l'allée centrale, il vit au loin une forme qui l'interpella. D'abord, il crut qu'il rêvait, puis il s'approcha et reconnu Sasuke, adossé contre une pierre tombale. Le vent était froid en cette fin d'après-midi, et le brun semblait endormit, une trace de larmes sur sa joue. Naruto regarda le nom sur la tombe et la date, faisant le rapprochement. Il soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage et s'approcha, se mettant à genoux devant le brun.

-Sasuke, tu vas chopper la crève à rester là.

N'obtenant même pas un grognement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua doucement, appelant son nom. Lorsque la tête du brun tomba contre sa poitrine et qu'il dut le retenir pour ne pas le laisser tomber dans le gravier, un sentiment horrible l'envahit.

Puis il vit la bouteille d'eau vidée au sol, le flacon et tout se connecta dans sa tête. Son sang se glaça, mais le vent terrible de cette journée n'y était pour rien.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, comme s'il avait un poids sur les paupières, comme le matin, lorsque l'on n'arrive pas à se réveiller alors qu'on sait qu'on le doit. Alors il prit son temps pour ouvrir ses yeux trop fatigués, le flou des premiers instants laissant place à un plafond blanc. Il crut d'abord être dans sa chambre, mais il y avait une lampe juste au dessus de son lit, et ce n'était pas le cas ici. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là, et il ignorait où il était. Un instant, la peur le prit à la gorge, mais il se ravisa en entendant des bips assez caractéristiques. Il tourna la tête vers l'appareil émettant les sons. Un oscilloscope suivait son rythme cardiaque, car il savait que c'était le sien. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête contre son épaule.

Il se souvenait avoir prit les somnifères de son père, s'être endormit contre la tombe de sa mère, avoir sentit une larme couler sur sa joue en pendant qu'il n'avait même pas pu serrer son père et son frère dans ses bras avant de partir, puis le trou noir.

Visiblement, quelqu'un était passé dans le coin à temps pour le sauver. Il aurait du être contrarié, énervé, rageux même. Mais non, au contraire. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux, mais il se dit, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, qu'il pourrait peut-être enlacer sa famille en fin de compte.

Une porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit, et il identifia rapidement la tignasse de cheveux blonds qui passa à travers, tout autant que les yeux bleus qui s'illuminèrent en le voyant, et le sourire qui apparut.

-T'es enfin réveillé.

Naruto s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur un tabouret près de son lit. Il avait l'air si heureux.

-Dieu merci. J'ai cru que t'allais vraiment mourir.

Il posa sa main sur le bras du brun, caressant doucement la peau nue à cette endroit, dû aux chemises de nuit à manches courtes de l'hôpital. Et alors que d'ordinaire, il aurait dit au blond de ne pas le toucher, il le laissa faire. Il avait l'air si soulager de le voir en vie, si content qu'il respire, qu'il laissa couler.

Il s'étonna cependant lorsque le blond se coucha sur ses genoux, enlaçant sa taille, frottant son nez contre son ventre. Un peu mal à l'aise, Sasuke ne bougea pas un petit moment, puis, lorsque le blond leva ses yeux brillants vers lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'invitant à rester. La façon dont le blond le regardait, c'était de cette façon qu'il voulait qu'on le regarde. Qu'il soit important aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Cet instant fut stopper par l'entrée d'Itachi, qui resta un instant immobile, avant d'accourir vers le lit. Naruto se recula, se rasseyant sur son tabouret. Le brun enlaça son cadet, caressant son dos, sous le regard attendrit de Naruto qui vit le soulagement sur le visage du grand brun.

-Tu nous as fais si peur... Père a vraiment...

Naruto détourna le regard, sachant déjà. Sasuke remarqua le mouvement du blond et poussa légèrement son frère le regardant dans les yeux.

-Quelque chose est arriver à Père ?

Itachi soupira, ayant un sourire triste.

-Lorsqu'il a su que tu avais essayé de... Il... il a eut une crise cardiaque.

Le jeune brun sentit son sang se glacer, ses mains tremblant tout à coup. Son père ? Cet homme dont il se souvenait comme un géant de marbre dans son enfance, fort et sûr de lui, avait eut une crise cardiaque ? A cause de lui ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes monter. Il n'avait jamais imaginer que son père puisse être aussi sensible, qu'il puisse avoir si peur de le perdre que son cœur s'emballe. Itachi le reprit dans ses bras.

-Nous étions entouré de médecins, alors tout va bien. Il va s'en remettre, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sasuke secoua la tête, repoussant son frère, prenant ses cheveux en poignée dans ses mains. Il avait fait ça, il avait presque tué son père !

Quelqu'un lui prit doucement les mains, faisant relâcher un à un ses doigts de ses cheveux, les mains plus foncés que les siennes faisant preuve d'une grande douceur. Naruto passa rapidement ses mains dans les cheveux corbeaux et lui fit un sourire.

-Ton père va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Tu t'excuseras, et tout ira bien.

-Non... non, il ne me pardonnera jamais...

Baissant à nouveau la tête, Sasuke ne vit pas le blond froncer les sourcils et tendre la main, attrapant le col de sa chemise d'hôpital, et le tirant devant lui, le fusillant du regard.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! S'il a eut si peur pour toi, il pourra te pardonner ! C'est ton père bordel !

Baissant encore les yeux, le corbeau réfléchit un instant, même s'il doutait vraiment que son père puisse un jour lui pardonner son geste.

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la tentative de suicide du brun.

Il était suivit par un psychiatre de l'hôpital depuis, qu'il voyait trois fois par semaine, et lorsqu'on lui demandait s'il se sentait mieux, il était fier de pouvoir dire que « oui, de jour en jour, ça va mieux ». Et bien qu'il soit certain que le médecin ne le croyait pas à chaque fois, lui savait au fond de lui qu'il se sentait nettement plus enclin à vivre.

Depuis l'hospitalisation, Sasuke et son père avait pu avoir une conversation, à cœur ouvert fort heureusement, et beaucoup de choses avaient fait mal. Savoir que son père avait souvent eut envie de faire comme lui, vider ses médicaments et s'emporter dans un sommeil sans fin, mais la photo de leur famille qui trônait sur sa table de nuit l'en avait toujours dissuadé. Mikoto lui ferait vivre un enfer dans l'autre monde s'il partait de cette façon, s'il laissait leurs fils seuls après qu'elle même soit parti trop tôt. Et ses fils, comment pourraient-ils jamais lui pardonner ?

Lui du moins, il comprenait les sentiments de Sasuke, la douleur perpétuelle, et qu'il était en partie responsable de cette dépression silencieuse qui l'avait amené à sa décision. Il l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras, l'avait enlacé si fort que le brun avait eu du mal à respirer, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu se détacher de son paternel. Le grand brun n'était pas du genre démonstratif, et depuis toujours, une main dans les cheveux était déjà beaucoup venant de lui. Alors cette embrassade, il la chérissait comme un trésor précieux, un souvenir unique qu'il garderait à jamais dans un coin de sa tête, un coin pour les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Et puis, il y avait Naruto.

Après son explication avec Fugaku, le corbeau avait vu le blond revenir dans sa chambre et ils avaient parlé. Sasuke de sa mère, de la douleur, de ses idées noires, et Naruto de son père. Le brun avait écouté avec une oreille attentive, se mordant la langue deux ou trois fois devant l'injustice dans la destinée de ce père que le blond disait « être le meilleur ». Il avait entendu le nom de Namikaze Minato plusieurs fois, et rien n'était à redire à son sujet, sinon sa mort dont il avait maintenant plus de détails.

Mais les souvenirs de Naruto restaient ce qu'il préférait. Il lui raconta tout. Comment il lui avait appris à se défendre lorsqu'il avait 6 ans, après qu'un groupe d'élèves plus âgés l'aient brutalisé à la sortie des cours. Comme il était toujours gentil avec les gens autour de lui, aidant dès qu'il le pouvait. Comment il le serrait dans ses bras comme le plus précieux des trésors, avec un sourire radieux.

Outre les récits, Sasuke nota les yeux du blond lorsqu'il parlait de son père. Il y lisait tant d'émotions fierté, tristesse, joie, colère. Et il comprenait. C'était ces mêmes émotions qui l'avaient animé durant les derniers mois.

Et lorsqu'il prit instinctivement la main du blond, la serrant fort en signe de compassion, il fut content du sourire gentil qu'il reçu.

Cet après-midi, il était à la fête d'anniversaire de Naruto, entourant de gens qu'il connaissait. Principalement des camarades de classe, quelques inconnus qu'il comprit rapidement être de la famille, comme un certain Nagato, un cousin qu'il adorait. Une table légèrement en retrait accueillait les cadeaux que Naruto ouvrirait plus tard, et Sasuke posa sa main sur la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il espérait trouver un moment pour remettre le sien au blond, car ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on peut donner en publique. C'était personnel et très privé à ses yeux.

Alors que tout le monde dansait ou observait ceux qui avaient la chance de pouvoir se trémousser devant l'écran et la console du blond, ce dernier était en retrait dans sa chambre avec le brun.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-... pas exactement. Tiens.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Sasuke sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche, et la lui tendit. Naruto nota un léger tremblement de la part de son ami, mais il n'était pas assez curieux pour demander pourquoi il tremblotait.

-Je... je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Oui.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit, sortant la lettre de papier blanc s'y trouvant. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, il se sentit gêné en la dépliant, peut-être parce que le brun était à ses côtés.

En réalité, Sasuke se sentait heureux. Dès l'instant où l'autre avait prit l'enveloppe, il s'était sentit libérer d'un poids. Il était en train de lire, et il sourit doucement en voyant l'étonnement, la joie et un large sourire sur le visage doré du blond.

Il lui était impossible de lui dire à quel point il le remerciait. De l'avoir sauver, de la mort et de son désespoir, d'être toujours là pour lui, de partager ses souvenirs avec lui sans le juger, de toujours avoir une parole gentil et un sourire à son attention. Alors il avait tout consigné dans cette lettre.

Lorsque Naruto tendit ses bras pour le prévenir qu'il allait l'enlacer, il lui fit un léger signe de tête, montrant qu'il l'autorisait. Ravi, le blond l'enlaça, collant sa tête dans son cou.

-T'es vraiment le meilleur. Le meilleur ami que j'ai.

Sasuke sentit son cœur raté un battement à cette confession, ses bras se serrant naturellement autour du torse de Naruto. C'était aussi ce qu'il avait dit dans sa lettre, qu'il aimait le voir comme son meilleur ami.

-Naruto ! T'es où ? Lança Kiba depuis le bas des escaliers.

Se lâchant rapidement, mais sans gêne, le blond alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et se plaça en haut des escaliers.

-J'suis là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ino veut que tu ouvres les cadeaux. Elle est de nouveau en train de se prendre la tête avec Sakura, sur laquelle à le meilleur cadeau.

-Ah. J'arrive !

Il tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta et rappela le brun immédiatement.

-Kiba ! Dis-leur que le meilleur cadeau, je l'ai déjà eu.

-Hein ? De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le blond lui fit un signe de la main et retourna à l'embrasure de sa porte.

-Allez, sinon je te parie qu'une nouvelle rumeur bizarre va circuler. Sur nous.

Haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire de défi, Sasuke sortit de la chambre, notant au passage la photo encadrée accrochée au mur, une belle photo de Naruto et ses parents le jour de ses 8 ans. S'il avait su que cet anniversaire était le dernier avec son père, le blond aurait probablement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Cette année là, mon vœu avait été qu'on soit toujours ensemble, tous les trois.

Sasuke regarda le visage de l'autre, qui semblait légèrement triste, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Au contraire, en un battement de cils, le blond ajouta un sourire sur son visage.

-Même s'il n'est plus là, il faut bien continuer à fêter mes anniversaires. Et puis, je le reverrais peut-être quand je mourrais.

L'optimiste de Naruto l'énerva légèrement, car il ne croyait pas vraiment à une vie après la mort, surtout plus depuis sa tentative de suicide, mais il aimait ce sourire, lumineux et confiant. Et il aimait le blond. Alors il hocha simplement la tête.

Le prenant par le bras, il le conduisit en bas, souriant lui même.

Il avait fait le choix de mourir 3 semaines auparavant, et maintenant, il avait décidé de continuer à vivre. Il avait son frère et son père pour le soutenir, et mieux encore, il avait Naruto. Car en réalité, c'était à lui qu'il devait d'être à nouveau sur pied. La gentillesse de cet idiot l'avait touché, et il était près à supporter cette vie sans sa mère, parce qu'il savait que le blond devait lui aussi vivre sans un père qu'il avait aimé au moins tout autant que lui sa mère.

Alors, il vivrait, car c'était son choix désormais.

* * *

**J'ai une certaine chance, vu que je pensais ne pas pouvoir finir avant la date butoir, qui est aujourd'hui, et finalement, j'ai pu trouver le temps de finir^^ Par contre, c'est une pure coincidence qu'on soit également le 10 octobre aujourd'hui... et que le dernier passage de mon oneshot soit l'anniversaire de Naruto XD**


End file.
